Vic Mignogna
Vic Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American musician and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Tamaki Suo in Ouran High School Host Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Tero *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jalil Kubdel/The Pharaoh (ep6) 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Messner *The Lion of Judah (2011) - Raven 1 'Web Animation' *Prince Adventures (2015) - Prince Nai Tehuti *RWBY (2015-2019) - Qrow Branwen (eps31-79) *RWBY Chibi (2017-2018) - Qrow Branwen *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past (2014) - Agahnim 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Uatu the Watcher (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Egg (ep3), Priest (ep1) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Trick (ep9) *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Bad Guy A (ep5), Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Yellow Radio *Air (2007) - Sky, Yukito Kunisaki *Air Gear (2007) - Sora Takeuchi *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Klanclain *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Young President *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Shingo Hirota *Aquarion (2008) - Johannes *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Mr. Tsugumo, Randy (ep3), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Eld Gin *Baki (2018) - Goki Shibukawa *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Host, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kinzel Hower (ep5) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Peter *Bleach (2011-2014) - Ikkaku Madarame, Central 46 Member (ep322), Cleaver Sword Beast (ep265), Father (ep260), Hozukimaru, Senbonzakura, Soul Reaper (ep230), Soul Reaper B (ep234), Soul Reaper D (ep263), Sword Beast (ep260), Villager E (ep312) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Rampo Edogawa *Casshern Sins (2010) - Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - General (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Charlotte (2016) - Kazuki Tomori *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Lintens Savoled Hadens *Claymore (2009) - Man (ep20), Rigaldo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Luciano Bradley, Additional Voices *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Grandpa, Mayor (ep6), Old Man, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Akuma Clown, Alphonse Clouse (ep45) *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Dark Mousy, Male Reporter (ep25) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Davis, Tanaka (ep16) *Darker than Black (2009) - Itzahk *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Morning Show Host, Radio Boy (ep9) *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Christopher Aonuma, Beowulfmon (ep29), MadLeomon, Piximon (ep15) *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Burter *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Ryota Iijima *Drifters (2016) - Saint-Germi (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *E's Otherwise (2005) - Dzhyuma *Excel Saga (2002) - Wolf (ep10) *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Robin Hood *Flag (2008) - Hacker, Press Reporter *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Kurz Weber *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Kurz Weber *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Béart (ep12), Kurz Weber (ep9), Pony Man (ep6) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Edward Elric *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Douma *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mendoza *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Iwami (ep24), Master of Arms Shop (ep3), Namigoro Nankai (ep4), Nishinomono (ep21), Townsman (ep1) *Ghost Stories (2006) - Da Vinci (ep13) *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Louis *Gravion (2004) - Raven *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Raven, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Bergonzi (ep8) *Heroic Age (2009) - Rom Ror *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Shingo Shoji *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Shingo Shoji *Innocent Venus (2007) - Jin Tsurusawa *Iron Man (2011) - Man in Car (ep8), Operator (ep5), Righella (ep4), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018-2019) - Rohan Kishibe *Joker Game (2016) - Aaron Price (ep10; Announced) *Karneval (2014) - Karoku *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Takeya Oogami *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Yoshimori Sumimura, Hakota, Okuni (ep27) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Kensei Ma *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Anoh (ep12), Dextera, General *Kino's Journey (2004) - Comrade B (ep9), Groom (ep13), Hypnotist (ep11), Male Examiner (ep3), The King (ep7), Trader A (ep2) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Moid *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Goemon *Level E (2012) - Prince Baka Ki El-Dogura *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Eiji Kiriyama *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Roland *Lucky☆Star (2008) - Boy B (ep13), Camera Boy A (ep16), Gamers Clerk (ep14), Michael (ep15) *Madlax (2005-2006) - Carrossea Doon *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ka Kobun *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ka Kobun *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Narukama *Monster (2010) - Gustav Milch (ep54), Hotel Manager (ep55), Police Officer (ep53), Police Officer (ep65), Young Man (ep51) *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Employee (ep8), MC (ep2), Police Officer (ep2), Soldier (ep11), Yoshiki (ep9), Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Kenshiro Yokazura (Announced) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, ANBU (ep64), ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep217), ANBU Ninja (ep350), Allied Ninja (ep300), Bird-Mask ANBU, Byakuren/First Mizukage, Cat (ep189), Cat-Masked ANBU, Cee, Chushin, Drunk A (ep358), Drunk B (ep358), Fuen, Guy's Team Member (ep357), Henchman (ep195), Horse Handler (ep194), Ise, Kakoi (ep157), Kurozuka (ep199), Leaf Ninja (ep67), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja Attacker (ep173), Leaf Village Man B (ep198), Medic Ninja (ep193), Medic Ninja (ep278), Mist Ninja (ep357), Mist Ninja (ep358), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Council Member (ep199), Sand Exploration Ninja A (ep411), Sand Ninja with Mask, Tenga, Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Villager (ep150) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Orochimaru *Neo Ranga (2003) - CEO at the Shrine (ep21), Takuya Kimuro, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Kakuhama (ep7), Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Mamoru Okochi, Teacher B (ep7), Yohei Hashimoto, Young Man B (ep9) *Noir (2003) - Domenic, Heinz (ep12), Wellman (ep4), Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Inugamigyobu Tamazuki *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Tetsuju, Additional Voices *One Piece (2010) - Lake (ep143), Wetton (ep143) *One Punch Man (2016) - Melzargard *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Lai, Montgomery (ep2), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Tamaki Suo, Antoinette (ep17) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Male Student B (ep6), Oscar H. Genius *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Arashiyama *Paradise kiss (2007) - Suguru Hayasaka (ep12) *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Tatsunosuke Ichimura, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Kou Ichijo *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Hans, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Beelzebub *Red Garden (2008) - Randy *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Delivery Man B (ep1), Madam Pearl (ep3), Male Student A (ep3) *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Leonard, Littler (ep23) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Noble (ep37), Ryo Urawa *Saiyuki (2003) - Kougaiji *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Kougaiji (Announced) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Male Office Worker (ep25), Masked Kamen (ep21) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tenkai *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Glad Di, Louie Frasneel (ep7), Lynn, Sculptor, Sentry (ep17), Zal Zachary (ep19) *Shin chan (2008) - Biker Bastard (ep43) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Shuffle! (2008) - Forbesii *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Mac Yamato, Yoshida Family Harmony (ep6), Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Yukihito Yashiro (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Death Scythe *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Gentle Nobra *Spiral (2005) - Hunter, Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Tetsuto Kinugasa *Sword Art Online (2013) - Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Sugino, Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ernest Fairclough, Randy Hooke, Fighter A (ep7), Punk (ep11) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Hilmes (Announced) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Yutaka Tamaru *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Barfly (ep2), Bruno's Father (ep4), Goblin (ep11), Grunt (ep8), Infomercial Santa (ep9), Nicole (ep5), Office Crowd (ep9), Servant (ep10), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsman (ep3), Wolf Hunter (ep7), Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Hans Chuckman, Rotwang *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Tendo Kozunu, Ryuzo (ep22), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Makihara (ep16) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Mikazuki Munechika (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Virgil Walsh *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Fai D. Flowright *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Yuto Ijika *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Shin *Vampire Knight (2010) - Ichiru Kiryu, Zero Kiryu *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Ichiru Kiryu, Zero Kiryu *Wandaba Style (2005) - Cop (ep12), Pilot (ep11), Station Manager, Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Hideki Kurohagi, Agent Takagi *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Wilhelm, Woglinde Operator *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Bui, Uraurashima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Rin Matsuoka *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Edward Elric *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Fai D. Flowright 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame, Mue *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Ikkaku Madarame, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Tobias Osterman *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Bio Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Broly *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Folken Fanel *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Rin Matsuoka *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Rin Matsuoka *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Edward Elric *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Greece *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Rin Matsuoka *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Shingo Shoji *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Yomi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Young Obito Uchiha *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Sabo *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Keldeo *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Kougaiji *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Tenkai *Spriggan (2002) - ARCAM Guard 1, Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shuji Yuki *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Blue-Shirted Ladies Man 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Young President *Area 88 (2006) - Mr. Tsugumo *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina (ep1) *Crying Freeman (2003) - Tateyou (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Sheriff *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Edward Elric *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Shingo Shoji *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Shogo Yahagi *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Shogo Yahagi *Murder Princess (2009) - Falis' Father (ep5) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Fai D. Flowright *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Fai D. Flowright 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Greece, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Greece *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Greece (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Greece, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Howl at the Moon (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Kono *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Doctor, Male Anchor A 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Edward Elric 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017) - Miguel Pascual, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Broly *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Spear *League of Legends (2011) - Lee Sin *Marvel Heroes (2013) - The Watcher *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Spiral *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Spiral *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Tobias Martin, Toroah the Messiah *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Bui 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - IYOTEN *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Radolf Schnaizen *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Luphan *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Edge Vanhite *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ikkaku Madarame *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Mao *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Mao *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Valmiro *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Broly *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Broly *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Broly, Burter, Great Ape (Baby) *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Burter *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, Hunter *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Edward Elric *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Clerk *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - E-123 Omega *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - E-123 Omega *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sound Ninja "B", Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Nagato, The Masked Man, Cee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Nagato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, Youth *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Junpei Iori *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Igor, Junpei Iori *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Junpei Iori *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Walnut *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Katana Faraway *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Vishnal *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Mitsuhide Akechi, Yoshimoto Imagawa *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tenkai *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Gigolo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Junpei Iori *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Junpei Iori, Student Boxer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Junpei Iori *Sonic: Colors (2010) - E-123 Omega *Sonic: Forces (2017) - E-123 Omega *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Iska Farkas *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - T'nique Arcana *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Tochika Mozume, Rostock Unit *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Armand, Mythe *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Imperial Knight *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Antonio, Bob, Father Jean Pierre *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jose Gaspacho, Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (288) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (270) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. *Encouraged by his friend John Gremillion to audition for ADV Films. Category:American Voice Actors